Infection with HIV results in a degree of immunosuppression that is disproportionate to the number of cells infected. The interaction of the gpl2O envelope protein of HIV with cell surface CD4 is important in allowing for viral entry into the cell. In addition to its role in allowing HIV to gain entry into. the cell, some studies suggest that this molecule in itself may have immunodulatory effects on uninfected clones and tumor lines. Our initial studies suggest that purified gpl2O may have inhibitory effects on cellular function in PBLs from normal human donors.